Child of the Queen of Light
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Gals, Tek here, I was inspired by our good friend Gamer95 again so I started another one, I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter, Thanks for reading and thank you for all of the support you have given me since I started writing, Tek out.
1. Chapter 1: The Digi Palace

**AN: Hello Guys and Gals, Tekky Here, just coming to remind you all that I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter and that I got inspiration for this story from Gamer95, he is an amazing Fanfiction writer and I think you should really check out his stuff, that's all for know, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Digital World-Palace of the Queen of Light)

Kari Kamiya was stood looking out over the Digital World from her balcony, it had been 4 years since they had beaten Malomyotismon and saved the Digital World and in that time, the Digimon had created this palace for her and the other Digidestined, after half a year they finally persuaded her to take up her position as one of the royals of the Digital world, specifically the Queen of Light.

She sighed as she walked back into the throne room and sat in her throne, her faithful companion Gatomon walked over to her "What's wrong Kari?" Kari smiled at Gatomon "I don't know Gatomon, I just feel that I could be doing more for the Digital World than just sitting on a throne" Gatomon smiled "I understand, you want to be out there helping, you want to have an activate purpose" Kari nodded and Gatomon chuckled "I feel the same sometimes, it was scary but fun doing all those adventures with the others".

The both chuckled as they remembered Tai's attempts at being funny, T.K's enthusiasm, Davis's randomness, Yolei's sincerity, Mimi's singing, Matt's attempts at being cool, Ken learning to be friends, Joe's complaining, Izzy's stories and explanations, Sora's caring attitude and Cody's seriousness "Good times, we really need to invite them round sometime" Gatomon nodded. After a few moments Gatomon turned around and looked at Gennai, the man who had helped them constantly throughout their adventures "Hello Gennai".

Kari looked up at him and grinned, she ran over and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged her back "Hello Kari, Hello Gatomon" Kari grinned up at him "Hello Gennai, what can we do for ya?" He looked down at one of the girls he counted as a daughter "Hello Kari, not much I'm afraid, everything is peaceful for now, so I thought I'd visit you, so how are things now that you have moved here?" Kari grinned sheepishly "It's been fine, it's a little weird to think that I have a higher being in me that makes me immortal but otherwise everything is fine".

Gennai raised an eyebrow and Kari blushed "We're…we're not sure, we want to be able to do an activate part, we just can't stand doing…nothing, I know that personally I appreciate everything the Digimon have done for us but…" "You want to do more than sit on a throne" Kari and Gatomon lowered their heads in shame and nodded, Gennai lifted Kari's head "I figured as much as have the other Digimon" Kari blinked what do you mean?" "Magnamon and Omnimon have been glancing at the door worriedly".

Kari looked at the doorway in shock before turning back to her throne "I-I was worrying my subjects; what sort of a Queen am I?" Gennai shook his head "I figured you'd ask that, Magnamon, Omnimon come in here please" Omnimon and Magnamon walked into the Throne room and kneeled before Kari "What is it you ask of us?" Kari sighed in fond exasperation "Omnimon, Magnamon, we've been friends for years, you don't have to bow to me anymore" Gennai and the two Royal Knights chuckled "Of course my Queen" Kari facepalmed as Gatomon and Gennai snickered.

Gennai then turned to the Knights "What type of a Queen is Kari?" they looked at each other in confusion "She is a perfect Queen, she is kind, friendly, caring and a perfect Queen for the Digimon, why?" Kari ducked her head as Gennai spoke "She was having doubts when she heard that you were worried" the Royal Knights looked at Kari in shock "My Queen, never doubt yourself, you are perfect material for our Queen, we were worried because you've been very restless lately" Kari grinned sheepishly.

"You know me Omnimon, I have to be doing something activate, otherwise I don't feel like I'm doing enough" Omnimon chuckled "Oh I know Queen Kari, I know" Kari pouted as the others laughed. This bantering continued until the heard a commotion outside the room, Omnimon, Magnamon and Gatomon got into a defensive position and Kari pulled her Digivice and Chrome Digizoid Sword, she already had her Chrome Digizoid Armour on, both were pink and white in colour, as she watched from behind the others.

The door opened and a Viximon ran in avoiding the Guardromon following her, Kari walked to the front of the group "Guardromon, cease and desist" the Guardromon placed their hand on their chest "My Queen" and left the room. Kari walked over to the Viximon who looked to be in a state of panic "What is wrong little one?" Viximon looked at her and the awe she saw in most Digimon's eyes was there for a moment before panic took over "My Queen, my human partner is in danger" Kari's eyes widened, and she looked at the three Digimon, the four of them nodded before she turned back to Viximon "Take us to your Partner".

The five of them ran out of the palace and out into the Fields until the came across one of the T.V portals, Viximon looked at them "Follow me" she placed her paw on the T.V and was sucked into the human world, Kari held up her Digivice "Digiport Open" she and the three Digimon with her were sucked through the Digital Gate into the Human world.

(Human World-Corner Shop of Privet Drive)

Kari, Omnimon, Magnamon, Gatomon and Viximon all came out of the portal just outside the shop on the corner, Viximon started running towards one of the houses, the others quickly followed. They caught up to Viximon who was looking at the door in panic "We need to get in there, Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Kari and the others watched in confusion until a scream of pain and horror echoed round the neighbourhood, originating from this house, they looked at each other in horror, that was a child's voice, Kari turned to Gatomon "Knock that door down, we have a child to save" Gatomon nodded and turned to the door and raised her fisted paw "Lightning Paw" the door shattered.H

Kari and the others ran into the house only to stop and stare in horror, there in front of them was a Man who resembled a walrus smashing a plank of wood with rusty nails in it into the back of the smallest child they had ever seen. Kari was shaking with rage; her head was down and her hair covering her eyes as the Walrus Man shouted "UNGRATEFUL FREAK! SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOUR FREAKISH PARENTS! SHOULD BE HERE BURDENING US! WE TAKE YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS!".

The Walrus man finally noticed something off in his house, he turned to see the woman shaking and three angry Digimon glaring at him "What are you abominations doing in my house, and you, I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering" Kari released a dark chuckled "Oh will you know" Vernon backed up from her in fear as she raised her head, her eyes glowing with unholy light "You'll have the Digimon Queen of Light arrested will you, I doubt it, and they aren't the abominations here, you are".

She lifted her hand and curled her fingers a bit and light wrapped around Vernon light a hand, she then lifted her hand up and he was raised off of the ground, she stared at him with hatred in her eyes before flinging her arm to the right, watching stoically as he was slammed into the wall at high speeds, she continued to smash him off of different walls until Gatomon spoke "Kari, that is enough, the boy".

Kari's eyes widened as she chucked Vernon to the side and looked at the boy who was curled up in pain, she rushed over to him as her eyes stopped glowing, she lifted him up and started rocking him back and forth, he looked up at her with the most beautiful emerald eyes she'd ever seen, unfortunately they were filled with pain and confusion "Don't worry little one, I'm getting you out of here" the child fell unconscious, but as he did he said the one word which would change his fate forever "Mommy".

* * *

 **AN: Kari's Chrome Digizoid Armour and sword is based on Erza Scarlet's Armadura Fairy Armour and Swords from fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2: Digimon and Introductions

**AN: Hey People, Tekky Here, just reminding you that I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Human World-Number 4 Privet Drive)

Kari blushed at the last words out of the child's mouth as she stared at his unconscious form in shock "mommy?" she shook her head as she heard police sirens, she stood and waited for them to enter the house. She stared at the officers as they stared at her before they bowed "Your Majesty" her eyes widened "How did you?" "Know, all Digimon talk about you, you are the idol of so many children, hell my kids love you, could you sign something for me for them?".

Kari looked at them with a gobsmacked expression on her face, they chuckled "She didn't even know, wow" Kari returned to her stoic expression "So why haven't I seen anyone? my Royal Knights have told me that there have been less than 200 people in the Digital World since it was introduced to this world and that was 4 years ago" the officers looked sheepish and apologetic "You have to forgive us your Majesty, the first thing we saw of that world was you kids fighting that giant monster" Kari's eyes widened "And as such, you have been hesitant to let your children come to my world".

The officers nodded, and Kari sighed "I see, this makes sense, can you explain to the other adults, get the word around that there hasn't been any problems since the defeat of Malomyotismon, so it is safe to bring their children and Digimon to my world for visits and outings" the officers nodded, Kari turned to Vernon and put her sword to his neck, he froze, and the officers stared "Where are the child's things?" Vernon's eyes moved to the side until they settled on the cupboard.

Kari removed her blade from his neck and walked over to the Cupboard and opened it, instantly Kari was hit by the smell of waste and blood, she looked inside and stared in horror at the pools of dried blood and human excrement on the floor and on the mattress, she then noticed a plush deer and a blanket with HP embroiled into it, she grabbed them and the officers looked inside and scowled "He's going away for a long time".

Kari turned to the officers "How do you adopt a child?" the officers looked at her for a second "you want to" "Yes, I want to adopt this little one" one of the officers looked at the other who shrugged, he walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder "Fair enough, I'll give you a lift to the Adoption Agency whilst my partner takes those two to Prison, my name is Officer Jenkins and that is Officer Jones" Kari nodded and smiled "It's nice to meet you both" she turned to Magnamon "Magnamon can you hold him for a moment whilst I sign something or his children?" Magnamon nodded "Of course my Queen" he then gently took the boy from Kari.

Kari turned back to the officers who were looking at Omnimon and Magnamon in not a little bit of awe "These are two of my Royal Knight brigade, the gold and blue one is Magnamon and the white one is Omnimon, now what would you like me to sign?" the Officer though about it for a moment then clicked his fingers "Can I get you to sign two sheets one for each of my kids, then take a picture with you to prove it was you?".

Kari smiled and nodded, he handed her the sheets of paper and a pen and she looked at him "What are your children's names?" "Samantha and Jordan" "What are their Digimon's names?" "Lalamon and Gabumon" Kari write the notes and then had her picture taken with the man, she then took the little boy back from Magnamon. She looked down when she felt him stirring, he looked up at her with those sleepy green eyes and then freaked out.

(Harry)

Harry woke up in a really comfortable position 'my cupboard isn't comfy, where am I?' he opened his eyes and saw the prettiest woman he'd ever seen, it then clicked that she had seen him, he started trying to get out of her grip by squirming, but she held on tighter, he then started to panic. An angelic voice cut through his panic "please stop, I don't want you to get hurt, what is your name?" he looked up at the pretty angel and spoke "H-h-harry, but you can call me boy or freak" he spoke in a broken tone.

The Angel smiled sadly and kissed his forehead "No baby, Harry is fine, and those other names can be tossed away forever now" Harry gasped "But Uncle Ver-" he covered his mouth, the angel's eyes darkened as she looked at the police car "You mean him?" Harry looked over at the police car and saw his aunt and uncle in the back. "Why are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in the Police car? Did they do something wrong?" the angel nodded "Yes baby, they did something very wrong, they hurt you".

Harry gasped again "But, but those were well deserved punishments to stop my freakishness" the angel shook her head "No baby, none of it was deserved, and what is this "Freakishness" you keep talking about?" "I shrunk the top Aunt Petunia dyed for me, I changed my teachers hair blue and Uncle Vernon's shirt orange, I grew all my hair back over night, I heal fast and I found myself on the school roof at some point" the angel considered this "Sounds like magic" Harry gasped "No, that's a bad word".

The angel looked at him startled "What? Magic?" Harry gasped again "You said it again" she chuckled "There's nothing wrong with magic dear" "But Uncle Vernon said" she placed a finger over his lips "Honey, there are hundreds of beings who can do magic, I'm friends with the Minister of Magic from Japan" Harry just looked at her in awe until Vernon noticed him "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU LITTLE FREAK! IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART, EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO YOU WILL FEEL LIKE LOVE TAPS, DO YOU-" a gag of light energy appeared around his mouth, he looked into Kari's glowing eyes with fear "That's enough out of you".

(Kari)

Kari rubbed Harry's back as he sobbed "Don't listen to his lies little one, his is jealous of your abilities because he is normal" Harry looked up at her with teary eyes "A-are you sure?" Kari smiled at him "positive" she then turned to officer Jenkins who was staring at Vernon in disgust "Will that be enough?" He nodded "Aye, he shouted it out in front of two officers, and a bunch of Civilians, he won't last 5 minutes in court" Kari nodded "Good, now to get this little one adopted by me, so we can go home" Harry jerked and looked up at her "You, you really want me?" "Of course I do baby, I'm gonna adopt you and be your new mommy".

Harry blinked at her is disbelief for a few moments before speaking again "Can I know your name Miss Angel?" Kari blinked at him for a moment before releasing an angelic laugh which had most of the males in the area staring at her like she was an angel "I forgot to introduce us didn't I? my name is Kari, and these are my friends and protectors Gatomon" "Heya" "Omnimon" Omnimon nodded at the child "And Magnamon" "Hello squirt, you feeling any better?" "And I'm no angel sweetie" Harry looked at the Digimon and waved shyly before turning back to her and pointing at the wings that usually can't be seen "But your wings".

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody, Tekky Here for an important announcement. I have been asked by one of you to re-write some of the stories by Gamer95 and actually continue them. I am happy that you have faith in me to do this and would be happy to re-write them for you Reader 3697014 and remember everyone, I am here if you want to send me ideas and/or OC's that I can add to the stories, that is all, I hope you enjoy, Tek Out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pissed off Queen meets Albus

(Number 4 Privet Drive-Surrey)

Kari looked down at him in shock "You can see them?" Harry nodded timidly "Am I not supposed to?" Kari smiled at him "Only really special people can see my wings, sweetie" Harry stared up at her with wide eyes "Really?" Kari nodded and placed her hand over his wounds and let her energy flow allowing it to begin to heal his wounds, she saw her energy flow around him and wrap him up in a hug, she blinked.

She shook her head "Omnimon, Magnamon, please fly above and watch over us in the vehicle, Gatomon, Viximon, you are with me. Viximon, where is his Digivice?" Viximon rushed to the cupboard and grabbed a black and gold Digivice from under the pillow, she rushed back over, Kari picked her up and placed her on Harry's stomach before turning to the Officers "Okay, please take us to the Adoption Agency?" they nodded.

(Smith & Rosemon's Adoption Agency)

Kari got out of the car and blinked at the name before smiling _'So Digimon are making their way into this world after all'_ she walked towards the door only to be stopped by an elderly couple, the first was an old man with a long white beard and hair, he had twinkling blue eyes, the second was an old woman with grey hair and a no-nonsense expression, the old man looked at Harry and Kari tensed.

The officers noticed and put their hands on their firearms, they took two steps forwards so that they were just in front of Kari and the older woman elbowed the older man "Albus!" she hissed and the old man shook himself off before looking at Kari "Hello Young Lady" the Officers took another step forwards "Sir, you are making her Majesty uncomfortable, please step back".

The old man's eyes widened before stepping back "My apologises, your Majesty, you are so young, I didn't realise" Kari shook her head and the tension left her body "It's fine, my name is Queen Kari Kamiya" the old man nodded and looked at Harry before looking at Kari again "And how did you end up with young Harry?" Kari frowned "How do you know his name?".

The Older Woman smiled at her protective nature before walking forwards "We know his name because we knew his parents, James and Lily Potter, god bless their souls, we were their teachers/mentors" Kari looked down before looking up at them sadly "I figured as much about his parents, I couldn't believe that that fat man was his Father, may he rot in jail".

Both of the elder's eyes widened "What did he do?" Kari's eyes darkened "What didn't he? I have already healed most of Harry's wounds that were inflicted by that man and if I took off his shirt I think I might be sick from the scars I am sure I will find" both of the elders paled dramatically "You can't be serious?" the Officers nodded "We were there, we saw the wounds".

The old man dropped to his knees as tears fell from his blue eyes "What have I done? James, Lily, forgive me" he kneeled with his face to the ground, the woman sighed as tears fell from her eyes "James and Lily would be rolling in their graves. We have failed him Albus but maybe this Queen can make it right" Albus stood and turned to Kari "Please, Your Majesty, please. Make right what we did wrong".

Kari smiled "I was already planning on it, Harry is going to be my son, he'll have a massive family and, on the off chance that someone tries to hurt me, well…" she clicked her fingers and Omnimon and Magnamon landed behind her shocking the two adults "My Knights and I will stop them" Albus nodded staring up at the two knights before looking at Kari "I think…I think we can do you one better".

Kari raised an eyebrow "Explain" Albus smiled "We in the magical world have something called a blood adoption potion, essentially he becomes your son by blood" Kari's eyes widened as did those of the police officers "So, he would be my son, no one could take him from me?" Albus shook his head "No one" Kari smiled down at Harry "I'll do it but I must warn you, I have a bit of a temper".

Albus smiled "Everyone does my dear, what matters is how well you control it" Gatomon chuckled "Then you will have no worries, very few things can make Kari lose her temper" Kari blushed "It happened once, I got angry and I transformed into a dark version of the Digital form that I was given, FallenOphanimon was my dark form" Harry's hand wrapped around the Digivice which started to glow.

Everyone in the street stopped and stared as Viximon jumped off of Harry and began to glow as she wa encased in an egg "Viximon…Digivolves to…Renamon" the egg shattered revealing the warrior fox Digimon, the crows started clapping and Renamon looked down bashfully before stroking Harry's cheek, smiling at her little Tamer, Dumbledore and the woman stared at her in fascination.

"That is amazing" Kari giggled "Indeed, slowly but surely over the last two years, Digimon have made their way into the human world, I am hoping that more humans will visit the Digital World soon, where they come from" Albus nodded before turning to her "Queen Kamiya, can I get permission to Ward your home? Just in case some of Voldemort's followers find Harry".

Kari frowned "Who is Voldemort?" the older woman shivered as Albus sighed "Voldemort is the man who killed Harry's parents to get to him" Kari's eyes widened "To get to him, why?" Albus seemed to age "There was a Prophecy, dictating that a child born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord would have the power to defeat him, he went after the Potters, he was destroyed but James and Lily didn't make it".

Kari frowned "I see…and you think his followers will come after Harry?" Albus nodded "That is why he was placed at the Dursley home, there was a powerful Ward around the home called a Blood Ward, as long as he called it home, no one with ill intent could enter the house" Karr scowled "Except people of blood relation, right?" Albus nodded as tears started to fall from his eyes again.

"I did not realise how cruel and evil the Dursleys were, otherwise I would have chosen a different family and placed him under the same Ward after they took the Blood Adoption Potion" Kari nodded "Good, as long as you understand that now, you can start working towards redemption so when you pass on, you can look his parents in the eyes with a clear conscious".

Albus smiled "Thank you for giving me this chance, Queen Kamiya" Kari smiled "I am one for forgiveness and you seem sincere" Albus looked at Harry again and sighed sadly "There is one more major thing, when I said that Voldemort was destroyed, I meant his body" Kari and Gatomon froze "No, damn it. He's alive isn't he?" Albus nodded "How?" Albus looked down.

"There is a type of magic, the darkest of black magics, known as Horcruxes" Kari frowned as she thought on the word, the being that fused with her gave her Omnigaulism "Soul Container?" Albus looked at her in shock "You know Ancient Egyptian?" Kari shrugged "I know a lot of languages" "Albus shook his head again "Yes, that is a translation, it is essentially ripping your soul and placing it in a container".

"This allows you to latch onto the mortal plane even if your body dies" Kari went green "That is sick and twisted" Albus nodded as the Police Offices went green "It is but Voldemort feared his own Mortality and was quite insane. The main issue is one of the containers, all must be destroyed to kill him and one of them is in your arms" Kari's eyes widened before she paled and looked down at Harry.

She looked back up "No!" Albus nodded and waved his Wand over Harry's scar, they all saw it change to an Inky black colour before it faded, Kari bit her lip before looking at Gatomon who nodded, she looked at Albus "How do we procure a Blood Adoption Potion?" Albus smiled "I'll have my Potion's Master work on it immediately" Kari nodded "Okay, then you two can come with me after I adopt him here first".

She walked over to the reception desk and smiled "Hello, I' like to see if this little one is in your files so that I can adopt him" the receptionist looked up "Queen Kari, I'll have a look right away, do you know his name?" "Harry Potter" the woman looked through the files and frowned "I'm sorry, Your Majesty but there is no report of a Harry Potter on our files".

Kari nodded with a scowl before smiling again "How would I get him on file?" the woman smiled at her "It is rather simple, I need him full name, age, family members and your full name oh and if you are changing his name in any way" Kari nodded and looked at Dumbledore who walked forwards "In order, Hadrian James Potter, five years old, James Charlus Potter was his father".

The woman typed that up "Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans was his Mother, Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans is his Maternal Aunt, Vernon Dursley is his Uncle by law, Dudley Vernon Dursley is his Maternal Cousin, Vernon and Petunia have been arrested for…child abuse, Dudley is in a care home" the woman typed it all up, Kari smiled "My name is Kari Kamiya, I have an Older Brother, Tai Kamiya".

The woman typed it up "My Mother is Susumu Kamiya and my Father was Kenji Kamiya nee Muto and for a change in name, his full name will now be Hadrian James Tai Potter-Kamiya, Prince of the Digital World" the woman nodded and typed it down "Can you wake him up so I can get a picture?" Kari smiled and ran a hand through Harry's hair "Harry, you need to wake up".

Harry blinked blearily "Did I not finish my chores" Kari frowned and Albus winced "Sweetie, it's me, Kari" Harry's eyes shot open and he looked up "Miss Kari" Kari smiled down at him "Now Harry, I need you to look at the nice lady and give her the best smile you can, can you do that for me?" Harry blinked but nodded, he looked at the woman nervously and she smiled kindly, he gave a slight smile until Kari started tickling him.

A burst of laughter was released from him and the woman took a picture of his smiling face, his eyes sparkled with happiness, she nodded "There we go, Hadrian James Tai Potter-Kamiya is now registered as a Ward of Queen Kari Kamiya" Kari smiled "Thank you for you help" the woman waved it off and Kari turned to the police officers "Thank you for everything you have done today".

The Officers smiled "You look after that little boy and we are square, your majesty. You know our names, if you ever need anything from the police, don't hesitate to look us up" the other officer nodded and Kari smiled "Thank you" she turned to Albus and the older woman "I'm sorry, I never got your name" the woman smiled at her "I am Minerva, Minerva McGonagall".

Kari smiled at her "Hello Minerva. It's a pleasure to meet you, now, I'd ask that you two follow me so you know how to get to my home" she walked out of the Orphanage and Minerva and Albus followed, it was only then that they realised that these Digimon were everywhere, walking in the streets, flying in the sky, helping in shops, Kari stopped in front of a door with Kamiya above it.

She smiled at the door with the Yggdrasil tree on it and turned to the two magicals who were staring at the beautiful image on the door in awe "This is the doorway to the Digital World, it will deposit you right outside my home" she opened the door to reveal a swirling portal "Come along" the walked into the portal and vanished, Omnimon, Magnamon, Gatomon and Renamon followed, Albus and Minerva went through straight after.


End file.
